The Best Advice: A MariChat May Story
by LunettePendragon
Summary: POST-OBLIVION: After yet another fight, Chat Noir's heart is finally starting to break. His hopes dwindling, he realizes it's time to end his feelings for Ladybug. Unsure of what to do, he seeks out the person who always gives the best advice: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop calling us a couple!" she shouted again. "I didn't mean anything, you dumb cat!"

Adrien woke with a start. Taking several deep breaths, he calmed himself down. What had started as a pleasant dream had become a depressing nightmare/memory. Adrien rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It wasn't even midnight which meant he had only dozed off for a short while. He could hear Plagg snoring from the futon on the other side of the room.

The tv the kwami had been watching was still on with the volume muted. On the screen, Adrien could see the image of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing from a few weeks earlier. The memory of it all, or rather, the lack of made Adrien moan.

"Wha...wai...who?" Plagg cried out, startled from his sleep by the noise.

"Oh, sorry, Plagg," Adrien said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

The tv clicked off and in the moonlight, he could see Plagg floating towards him.

"You ok, kid?" he asked as he got closer. "I'm surprised you're awake. You were flat tired out after that last attack."

Adrien sat up in bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep any time soon.

"Yeah, well...I'm up now," he said, flipping on the lamp so he could see better. He mentally replayed the memory of his argument with Ladybug from earlier that evening.

Chat Noir had, once again, crossed a line and said something stupid. The comment sent Ladybug into a firestorm of hurtful words, although he had to admit they were all true. Ladybug and Chat Noir were not a couple. The kiss, because they can't remember it, doesn't really mean anything. And, most importantly, Chat Noir doesn't stand a chance with her because she loves someone else.

Adrien felt tears stinging at his eyes, but he knew better than to cry in front of Plagg. He had dealt with Ladybug's rejection before, but this was something new. After the kiss they had apparently shared, Adrien had felt his hopes beginning to grow inside his chest. Until today that was. Today, Ladybug had finally managed to squash every ounce of hope inside him. And Adrien had never felt so alone.

"Need some air?" Plagg asked, breaking off Adrien's train of thought. He glanced at his friend and was met with a surprisingly soft and gentle look from the kwami. While he knew Plagg would never say it out loud, the kwami of destruction could be very kind and understanding when he wanted to be. Adrien smiled his thanks and nodded.

"Plagg, claws out."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I overdid it, Tikki," Marinette said as she leaned against the railing of her balcony. She hadn't been able to sleep after her fight with Chat. While she stood by everything she had said, the look on Chat's face had told her that she had been too harsh. She didn't want to hurt him. Not really. Chat was her partner; her friend. Racked with guilt, she had laid in bed for what seemed like forever replaying her words and Chat's reaction over and over in her mind. Eventually, she had given up and came outside to get some fresh air.

"Marinette, you can always apologize to him," Tikki suggested. "I'm sure you'll see him again soon."

"Yeah, I know." Marinette had wanted to apologize to him earlier, but he left right afterward and they had already used their powers which meant they were about to de-transform. "He must hate me now."

"Chat Noir could never hate you," the red kwami assured her. "Just give it some time and you two will make up. Trust me, Marinette. We all make mistakes. Chat knows that."

"Thanks, Tikki. I just feel really bad about what happened. I wish there was a way to make it up to him."

"You'll find a way. I'm sure of it."

Marinette smiled at the kwami. Tikki always knew how to make her feel better in times like this. A chilly breeze sent shivers down her spine and she was instantly reminded that she was outside in her pajamas.

"Let's go back inside. I think it's time to get some sleep." Tikki floated through the trap door and she was just about to follow when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, Marinette?"

Marinette turned around slowly, knowing of only one person who could show up unexpected on her patio. Perched on the railing she had been leaning against just moments before was Chat Noir.

"Uh...Chat? Chat Noir?" _What is he doing here?_

"Yeah...um, this might sound weird, but can I talk to you?"

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. It was strange enough for him to seek out her in her civilian form, but to do so in the middle of the night was stranger still.

_Is this about earlier?_ She wondered. _Could he not sleep either?_

"Sh...sure...I guess," she answered, moving away from the door and going to stand next to him. "What...what did you want to talk about?"

"Well….I….um….I heard that you're good at giving advice. And...I could really use some."

"I don't know about that. Me giving good advice, I mean. But, sure. I can try." she replied, suddenly feeling very insecure and uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Mari," he said, giving her a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks, Mari," he said, already feeling more at peace with his decision.

Chat Noir had seen her leaning against the rail. Part of him didn't want to talk to anyone, but part of him knew he could use a good friend. He couldn't seek out Marinette's advice as Adrien so he had to talk to her as Chat. He had felt awkward and embarrassed when he landed on her balcony, but, now that she had so easily agreed to listen to him, he already felt at ease.

That's Marinette for you, he thought as he smiled at her. Always willing to help.

"So," she started, "What do you need advice on?"

"I...um...I need to get over...this girl?" he asked more than said. Chat hadn't really thought his plan through but had rather acted on instinct.

"Let me guess...Ladybug?" she asked with a slight wince on her face.

"Um, yeah...it's...it's never going to happen between us and I'm having a hard time accepting that fact. But, she's my friend and I really need to get over this if I want to continue working with her."

"Well that's….good," Marinette replied. "I mean...that you value her friendship."

He nodded. Under the mask, Adrien was embarrassed and would never admit this to anyone, let alone Marinette. He had his pride as well as the pressure to maintain the 'Agreste Reputation' as his father called it. To be head-over-heels for a girl that didn't love you certainly didn't portray the image he tried so hard to maintain.

"So...what do I do?" he asked, praying Marinette would give him a golden nugget of advice that he had often heard her give to their classmates during times of distress.

"I...I don't know," she said quietly. "Time, I guess, would be the best thing in this situation."

Chat Noir nodded. He had known that, of course, but hearing it from someone else hit home a little deeper than his own musings.

"Yeah, but...how do I work with her? I mean, I'm always saying something I shouldn't. I can't...I can't stop my feelings for her from impacting my words. Do you know what I mean?"

"Sorry, but no. I wish I was that way," she admitted, making Chat look up at her. "When I'm around the person I care for, I can hardly make any words at all."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yeah...I've...I've gotten better at talking to him. With time. But even now, if I try to tell him how I feel...I just...kinda go...crazy." Marinette had a slight, tender smile on her face and he couldn't help but wonder who had caught her eye.

"So, you like someone, but can't tell them?" He asked, hoping he wasn't pushing too far.

"Yes. It's embarrassing really." Her face started to blush slightly and Chat couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said when he saw a hint of anger in her eyes. "But it seems you and I have the complete opposite problem. You can't tell the guy you like how you feel and I can't stop telling Ladybug my feelings."

"I...didn't see it that, way," Marinette commented, "But I guess you're right. It is kind of funny."

"So...who is this guy? The one you like but can't tell."

"Don't you know? Curiosity killed the cat." Marinette retorted with a quirky smile.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," Chat replied, taking the hit. "I guess I did walk into that one. But seriously, who is it?" He couldn't imagine who Marinette might have a crush on.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you," she replied with a quick shake of her head and Chat knew he would get nothing out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir's bright green eyes sparkled as he gave her a devilish grin.

"Alright, princess," he said, "You don't have to tell me."

"Thank you," she answered, happy that he wasn't going to press her more although she could tell he wanted to. "As I was saying, give yourself time and give Ladybug some space."

"Time. Space." he repeated. "And how am I supposed to do that when we are a crime-fighting team? It's not like I can call off akuma attacks until my feelings are sorted out."

He had a valid point and Marinette pondered how to best help her friend. Even though his cheesy puns and constant flirting annoyed her, Marinette had become close friends with Chat Noir. She wanted the best for him, but she also knew that growing tension between them was beginning to take a toll on their effectiveness as a team.

Just today, their emotions had gotten the better of both of them. They had almost lost the battle; leading to Ladybug's extreme reaction to Chat's advances. Chat was right, however. It wasn't like they could stop saving Paris just to give him time and her space.

"Just...focus on the job," she said at last. "Show up, fight the akuma, and then leave. No funny business."

Chat Noir nodded, but Marinette noticed that he was frowning.

"What's wrong," she asked softly.

"It's just...Ladybug is my best friend. And the only time I get to see her is when we are fighting. It's not like I can call her when she is out of her suit. I never know when I'll get to see her again. It's...it's…"

"The only time you get to hang out," Marinette finished for him with a sudden understanding. "Don't...don't you have other friends?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Marinette waited patiently as Chat seemed to struggle with the words. He jumped off the railing and began pacing the small balcony. "Ladybug...I can be myself around Ladybug."

"And you can't be like that around your friends?"

"Yes, and no. You see...this mask...it gives me a freedom I don't have in my civilian life. And I like who I am with it on."

"But you only get to be like that around her," Marinette closed her eyes and she took in what her partner was saying. While he did have strong, romantic feelings towards her, there was also a deep need for her friendship. Balancing both, however, was the problem.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as she landed upon the most brilliant idea. Marinette quickly thought through all the details before saying anything, but she couldn't find a reason why this wouldn't work. Sure, it might be a little risky, but she would take precautions.

"Then be my friend!" she blurted. "You can come to hang out with me Chat Noir."

Chat's eyes met her's and she could see the shock behind the bright green color.

"You...you mean that? We can be friends? And...I can be Chat around you? You don't mind being friends with someone that you don't know? I mean, who you don't know outside the mask?"

Marinette shrugged; she was already friends with him, but she couldn't tell him that.

"Why not?" she asked. "Besides, you're the hero of Paris. You've even saved me a time or two. The least I can do is be your friend."

Chat's face broke out into a wide smile and he rushed to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Marinette!" he cried, "Thank you so much!"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Why not_?" Tikki asked her charge after Chat Noir left. "I can think of a hundred reasons 'why not'!"

"Relax, Tikki. I'll be careful, don't worry."

But the red kwami of creation did worry. There were many reasons why Chat Noir hanging out with Marinette in his free time was a bad idea.

"There's your identity for one." She commented, but Marinette paid no heed as she dug through a chest. "And, if he's hanging out in his suit, it will slowly drain Plagg's power. What if there's an attack?"

"One step ahead of you, Tikki," she declared as she pulled out a folded piece of black material.

"No," Tikki said firmly, guess at Marinette's plan. "No, no, NO!"

"But Tikki…" she cooed. "You'll get to see Plagg."

"Like...like I want to hang out with that stinky-cheese-loving piece of fur!" she said with as much frustration as she could imply.

"Don't lie. I've seen how your face blushes slightly when you talk about him." Marinette said, unfolding the cloth over the floor and began sketching out a design with a piece of white chalk.

"It turns red out of frustration!" Tikki declared defensively. "He's been annoying since, literally, the beginning of time! But this isn't about me, it's about you. Chat Noir hanging out here is a bad idea."

"Maybe, but Tikki, he needs me. He needs a friend."

Tikki was silent as Marinette continued her work. Tikki couldn't deny that she was right. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"Marinette, I'm worried," she said in a softer tone. "I know that you feel bad about your fight and want to make it up to him. But this is lying. Being friends with him as Marinette is lying. You are Ladybug. The exact person he needs to spend time away from."

"Who else can he turn to, Tikki?" Marinette asked, pausing her work to look up at the kwami. A fierce fire was raging behind her bluebell eyes and Tikki recognized it; a don't-mess-with-my-friends look. "He needs me, but I can't be there for him as Ladybug. Besides, if he becomes friends with me, maybe he will be able to make other friends as well. Maybe I'll introduce him to Adrien and Nino! I'm sure they would all get along."

Tikki bit her tongue at the thought of Marinette trying to have Adrien meet his alter-ego. Collecting herself again, she took a deep breath and gave it.

"Alright, Marinette," she said, "But we need to be careful and you need to get to sleep. So put this project away and work on it in the morning."

Tikki gestured to the clock with showed it was after 2am. Marinette frowned, but carefully folded up the cloth and placed it next to her sewing machine.

"Ok, Tikki. You're right. It's time for bed. There's no school tomorrow so I'll have time to finish this before Chat gets here."

"That's right. Plenty of time." Tikki floated to her pillow as Marinette climbed into her bed.

"Good night, Tikki," Marinette said as she adjusted to covers for the last time.

"Good night, Marinette. Sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien stood in front of the mirror studying the outfit. The soft, black cotton hugged his body, but it was comfortable. The black belt and fake cat ears finished off the look. The quality of the material was well below what was used on Clara Nighttengale's set, but the craftsmanship was unbeatable. He smiled and reached for the mask sitting next to the sink. He thumbed it gently before putting it on.

_It must be the mask she wore during the video, _he thought. He looked back into the mirror and adjusted the fake ears slightly.

_"_I still say this is a bad idea, kid," Plagg said, who was floating to his left. "She's gonna figure it out."

"No she won't." he protested. "I've already told you. She won't figure out that I'm Chat Noir. Trust me. Besides, this costume she made is unbelievable!"

Adrien checked on last time to make sure the backpack on the floor that contained his clothes was zipped shut. He trusted Marinette to not open it, but he didn't need her seeing anything that might give her a clue to the fact that he was Adrien. Then his eyes landed on his miraculous. Without the transformation, the ring was it's normal silver color without a cat print. He frowned slightly as he realized that this could be his undoing.

"Give it here," Plagg sighed with a slight moan. Adrien wasn't sure what Plagg intended to do, but he complied and slipped the ring from his finger. Plagg held took the ring and held it close to his small body. Taking a deep breath, the kwami closed his eyes. Adrien didn't know what was happening, but then he saw the ring grow in size. The metal stretched and turn black. After a moment, Plagg's eyes flew open and he handed the miraculous back to Adrien.

What had once been a metal ring, was now a bracelet made of black leather with a small metal plate etched with a cat paw on one side. A small buckle allowed Adrien to secure the transformed ring to his wrist. He admired the accessory in awe.

"Wow! I...I didn't know you could do that!" He cried. Plagg shrugged.

"All of the miraculous jewels can change shape." the kwami explained. "The ring is just the default setting."

"Thanks, Plagg," he said. "Come on, it's time for you to meet Marinette."

"I hope she has cheese," Plagg commented as he floated towards the door. Adrien chuckled, but he opened the door and stepped out into Marinette's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's nice to meet you, Plagg," Marinette said with her most innocent smile. She had met Plagg on several occasions, but she couldn't let Chat know that.

"Yeah, yeah, do you have any cheese?" the kwami replied. Marinette nodded and pointed towards the platter of goodies she had set out. The tray held an assortment of goodies including fruit, croissants, cookies, and, of course, cheese. Marinette had carefully added the camembert making sure it wasn't too obvious that she knew Plagg's favorite snack.

The black kwami instantly snatched the cheese, muttered something about the balcony, and disappeared through the trap door above Marinette's bed.

"Will that do?" she asked, nodding towards the outfit she had made for Chat. "Does it fit?"

"It's a bit long it the sleeves, but it's actually really comfortable. Thank you for making it."

Marinette smiled and reached for her sewing box. She motioned for Chat Noir to come closer and she quickly began adjusting the right sleeve. It didn't take her long, but it was long enough for an awkward silence to fall between them.

_Maybe this was a bad idea, _she thought as she finished one sleeve and moved to left. It was then that she noticed Chat wasn't wearing a ring like she had anticipated. Instead, he was wearing a black bracelet with a metal plate.

"My miraculous looks different when I de-transform," Chat explained.

"I just thought it would be a ring," Marinette replied turning her attention back to the sleeve.

"It's normally is, but Plagg changed it. Just in case you recognize it."

Marinette paused in her work and digested the comment. She looked back up at Chat and stared into his green eyes. They were slightly different now that was in his makeshift costume.

"I know you," she stated. "I know you in real life. That's why you came to me for advice."

Chat Noir's face blushed, confirming what Marinette had just said.

_We know each other. I know Chat Noir! _Marinette felt her mind spinning with all that this could mean, but one thought rose above them all. _He can't be himself around his friends. He can't be himself around me._

__"Marinette?" he asked, breaking her train of thoughts. "Are you ok?"

She was still staring at him and she felt her face beginning to blush as well. She quickly turned her gaze back to the sleeve and continued adjusting it.

"Sorry. It's just...I didn't think we knew each other. I'm a little shocked."

"It's alright. Like I said yesterday, things are different when I'm not Chat. I...I'm different."

Marinette nodded as she worked. The more she had thought about it, the more she had realized how different she was as Marinette; it wasn't surprising Chat couldn't tell she was Ladybug.

"I'm sorry," she said, tying off the sleeve. "I'm sorry you feel like you can't be yourself around me. I don't know if it's because I said or did..."

"No," he cut her off, "It's nothing you did. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me."

Chat knelt down in front of the chair she had been sitting in while she worked and took both of her hands in his. His hands were soft and warm and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat.

"Marinette," he continued, "You are a good friend to me. The best. Both as Chat and my civilian self. You are always there for me and I know that. It's...it's why I came to you last night. I couldn't talk to you about my problems with Ladybug as...well...me, so I came as Chat. The reasons I can't truly be myself around you started long before we met. I need you to know that. Ok?"

"Ok," she whispered, not sure why she felt like crying. Chat pulled her into a hug and she let herself bury her face in his shoulder.

"You're a good friend, Marinette," he repeated, "And I love you for that."


	8. Chapter 8

_'And I love you for that.'_

His comment replayed over and over in his mind as Adrien laid back on his pillow. He had spent the last two hours talking with Marinette. He had munched on croissants and macaroons while he listened to Marinette tell him all about her latest fashion projects. But it was the endearing comment that had pasted his lips before he knew what he was saying that kept his mind spinning.

Adrien had never been one to say words that weren't carefully thought out and true. Even as Chat Noir, he meant every word he teasingly said to Ladybug. He hated lying with a burning passion, even if it was a small, white lie. He did everything he could to prevent himself from twisting the truth, though, having a secret identity often called for such actions.

But when he had said those words to Marinette, he hadn't been thinking. The words just flew out of his mouth, seemingly, of their own free will. Thankfully, he had been hugging her and she couldn't see the shock on his face at his own statement. Yet, even at the moment, Adrien knew they were true.

He had a deep appreciation for Marinette and almost always had. It was nothing compared to the romantic feelings he harbored for Ladybug, but it was still there and it was still strong. He glanced over a picture of him and Nino on a trip they had taken to an amusement park and pondered his feelings for his best friend.

_Nino's a great friend too. _He thought. B_ut Marinette...she's something else. _He continued trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling, but Plagg interrupted his thoughts by turning on a late night talk show.

"Are they seriously still talking about this?" Plagg asked the tv. Adrien sat up and looked at the screen. Once again, there was an image of Chat Noir and Ladybug kissing. A small knot of resentment for the tv show host formed in the pit of Adrien's stomach.

"Turn it off, Plagg." Adrien said, his voice stern and cold; much like his father's. "Or mute it at least."

The kwami complied and the tv went silent. Still, Adrien continued to watch. Subtitles came on and he read along as the talk show host discussed the matter with his panel of guests.

_Are they a couple?_

_What if they break up?_

_What if Hawkmoth uses this to his advantage?_

_What if..._

_What if..._

_What if..._

"What if I loved Marinette?"

The kwami of destruction turned to face Adrien. Even in the dimly lit room, Adrien could see Plagg's eyes growing wider with every millisecond that pasted. His question hung in the air between them like a thick fog that one could never possibly navigate their way through. Plagg opened his mouth as if to reply, but then quickly snapped it shut.

Adrien shook his head briefly, trying to shake away the thought.

"Nevermind." he said at last, "Forget I said anything."

"Sure kid," Plagg said gently. "I can forget it, but can you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"He said _what_?" Tikki whispered after Plagg had finished telling her about Adrien's comment the night before.

"You heard me," he replied. She was silent for a moment and Plagg took another bite of cheese while he waited. Plagg had joined Tikki on Marinette's patio shortly after arriving with Chat Noir; just as he had the night before. Through the trap door that was propped open, the two kwami could hear the sounds of Marinette and Adrien's Ultimate Mecha Strike III competition. From the sounds of it, Plagg assumed Marinette was winning.

"Did he say anything else?" Tikki asked.

"Nope. Just told me to forget it. Then he laid down and pretended to sleep for the rest of the night."

"I knew them hanging out was a bad idea. Both of them are going to end up confused about their feelings."

"Has Marinette shown any signs of warming up to Chat Noir?" he asked, wondering how fast this was going to unravel.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. You know that."

He nodded. They had been through this before. Each time was different and didn't always have the same outcome, but Chat Noir and Ladybug always had a complicated relationship. A relationship that only got more complicated with their secret identities became involved. Eventually, identities were reveals and emotions ran wild. Sometimes, the outcome was happy and other times it was tragic. Both kwamis were always nervous as to which it was going to be, but Plagg felt confident that, this time, it would turn out well.

"At least they don't come from rival families," he mused out loud, recalling a certain Ladybug and Chat Noir from Verona.

"That's true, but don't get cocky. This is never easy and you know that."

"What to make a bet?" he asked, trying to make light of the situation. It was a game they had often played; who is the first to figure out the other's identity.

"You know it's always Ladybug," Tikki said, taking another bite of macaroon.

"I don't know. Adrien seems to be a step ahead of her. And, despite his thick headedness, he's a pretty smart kid. If he manages to clear his head of Ladybug for long enough, he'll see her."

"He's a step ahead, I'll give you that. But Marinette is smart too."

"It's a bet then?" He asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Depends, what are the stakes?"

"The usual," he said with a shrug.

"You're on. I bet Ladybug figures it out first."

"And I bet that Chat Noir figures it out."

"But you can't cheat!" She demanded. He nodded and stretched out a paw. Tikki took it in a firm handshake. "Alright then, it's a bet."

_Come on kid, _Plagg thought to himself, _Just once. I just want to see her lose just once._


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye, bye little butterfly, " Ladybug said as the age finished de-evilizing the latest akuma. Glancing to her right, she saw Chat Noir staring into the sky as the white butterfly flew away. He was smiling and had a calm look on his face. He turned to look at her and lifted his fist.

"Chat, about the other day," she started, wanting to apologize, but Chat cut her off.

"Don't worry about it bugaboo. I'm fine."

"Really?" she asked. It had been a strange battle. Chat had been completely focused and hadn't even let any puns slip through. She had told him to do just that as Marinette, but she hadn't expected him to be so calm about it.

"Really," he said. "I've been talking with one of my friends and she really helped me figure a few things out. I'm sorry that I was insensitive to your feelings."

"I see," she replied, remembering the conversations she had with him over the last week. They had talked about how constantly making your feelings known could make a person uncomfortable; especially when you didn't return those feelings. "You...you have a good friend there."

"Yeah, she's...amazing. I don't think I realized how much I like her."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked as her earrings beeped; they were almost out of time.

"Just that. She's amazing and means the world to me. I just...I think...I might like her, milady," Chat said as a blush formed under his mask while Ladybug's mind started racing. Was he really falling for her without her mask? If that was true, then Chat Noir really did love her. All of her.

"Are...are you going to tell her?" she asked, not sure how she would respond to a confession as her civilian self, but Chat shook his head.

"No. I still have feelings for you. And I don't want her to be a rebound. She deserves better than that." His ring beeped again and Ladybug knew her earrings were about to go off as well. "That's my cue. I'll catch you later!"

Ladybug watched as Chat disappeared off into the city. She pulled out her yo-yo and made way home as well. In the safety of her room, she dropped her transformation.

"Tikki?" she asked as she handed the kwami a macaroon. "He really loves me."

"You think he didn't?"

"Well, I mean, I knew he liked Ladybug, but I didn't think...I didn't think he would like Marinette too."

"You're the same person."

"But without the mask I'm..."

"Still Ladybug," Tikki said firmly, cutting her off. "You are still Ladybug without my magic. I only give you a suit, yo-yo, and a lucky charm. Everything else comes from inside Marinette."

Marinette walked over to the window and stared out towards the setting sun. Chat Noir had told her he was busy tonight, so she had time to think. She wasn't sure which bothered her more; Chat's confession or the flutter in her chest at the thought of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien smiled as he saw Marinette sitting outside at the Trocadéro. He had been hanging out with her as Chat for a few weeks now, but their conflicting schedules had prevented him from visiting her as Chat Noir for the past three days. Of course, he had seen her at school, but it wasn't the same.

_There's no reason I can't say hi, _he thought. _We are friends after all. Even if she doesn't know I'm Chat Noir, it still better than nothing._

He began walking towards her while she was completely absorbed in her notebook; clearly working on a new idea.

"Hey, Marinette!" he said as he approached. "What are you working on this time?"

Marinette looked up briefly and smiled before turning the notebook around. It contained a sketch of a white sports jacket.

"I'm just sketching out an idea I had while I'm waiting for Alya," she explained. "What are you up to, Adrien?"

"I just finished a photo shoot early. Can I wait with you? I just killing time right now." he asked. Marinette nodded and he took a seat next to her.

"So...um...how was the photo shoot?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nothing exciting. I'd much rather hear more about that jacket." Adrien smiled as Marinette's eyes light up and she began pointing out all the small details of the jacket, including the zippered pockets. He didn't say anything, but the jacket reminded him slightly of his Chat Noir outfit. They spent the next ten minutes chatting about her designs. Some of the ones she showed him were ones he had already seen as Chat, but he didn't mind listening to her again. He asked a few questions, made some suggestions, and offered a lot of praise.

"I would love to see this one on the runway," he said, pointing to one of the designs. "Maybe I could even model it for you?"

"Really? You'd wear one of my designs?" Marinette asked, making Adrien laugh.

"I already have! Don't you remember your derby hat?" Marinette's face turned a bright red, but they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"What on earth is so funny?" A voice asked. Adrien turned to see Alya standing behind them, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Nothing," Marinette answered. "It's nothing. Are you ready to go?"

Alya nodded and Adrien stood to take his leave.

"Thanks for showing me those designs, Marinette," he said.

"You're welcome. Do you want to see the jacket when I've finished sketching it?"

"I'd love to," he said with a soft smile. "You girls have fun tonight. I'll see you both at school tomorrow."

Both girls said goodbye and Adrien took off towards where the car was waiting to take him home, already wondering when he could sit and talk with Marinette again.

"Just admit it," a voice came from his pocket. "You like her."

Adrien glanced over his shoulder and watched as the two girls walked out of view.

"You know, Plagg, I really think I do." He admitted, no longer able to deny what was in his heart.

"You should tell her."

"I can't," Adrien replied with a heavy heart. "She likes someone else."

"How do you know it's not you?"

"Because she can't talk to him, remember? And she talks to me just fine."

"So...all that...going up to her, talking to her about her designs..."

"I missed her," He said defensively. Glancing down he could see Plagg staring up at him. He grimaced at the kwami's accusing eyes. "Alright, so I also want to pay attention to how she acted around me...as Adrien."

"You were...what...hoping she would be super uncomfortable and a stuttering mess?"

"Something like that."

"But she wasn't?"

"Yeah, she wasn't."

Plagg rolled his eyes and Adrien paused as he reached the car. His bodyguard held open the door and Adrien slipped into the car. As the car pulled away, Adrien pondered Marinette's behavior. It was true that she had been very shy around him when they first met but she wasn't anymore.

Then again, she had said she had gotten better at talking to him. Was it possible that she felt the same way about him as he did her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Good news and bad news. The good news is you get another chapter! The bad news is, I'll be out of town next week so I'm not planning on making any posts during that time. Hopefully, I'll get all the chapters for those days up before I leave, but if I don't, double chapters when I get back. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story! I originally wanted to keep these chapters at about 400-500 words, but, what do you know, they are getting longer. I just can't help myself as the plot really takes off. Thank you for all your support!**

Marinette rapidly clicked one of her favorite combinations on the remote as she finished off Chat Noir for the third time that evening. He had shown up unexpected after his plans for the evening had been canceled. Marinette couldn't deny that she had missed him but his presence also sent her head spinning as she tried to process the strange tightening in her chest.

"How do you do that?" Chat whined as the screen declared her the winner. "You're not even paying attention and you still win!"

"It's my lucky charm, " she said, reaching into her pocket. She handed the charm to him and she started clicking through the options to set up the next game. "My friend made it for me."

"They must be a pretty great friend, " he commented, handing the charm back to her. She took it and gently thumbed one of the beads.

"Yeah. He's a really good friend." She said, recalling her conversation with Adrien from earlier that day. Even Alya had noticed the change in her. She still liked him, that she knew, but her heart no longer raced when he was around. She could think clearly and say what she wanted. Alya said it was a good thing but Marinette want so sure. A hand touched hers and her heart seemed to miss a beat. She looked up to see Chat looking down at her with his piercing green eyes.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" He asked gently, but she didn't know how to answer. She had been asking herself the very same question all week.

"I...I don't know. It..." she sighed and tried to come up with the right words. Chat was silent as she thought, not letting go of her hand. After a moment, she continued. She didn't understand why she was confiding in Chat, especially when she hadn't even told Alya yet, but she needed to talk it out with someone. Marinette knew she could trust Chat. She trusted him with her life as a superhero and she didn't see how this could be any different.

"When I was around him, the boy I like, my heart would start racing, pounding. My head would spin and my hands would sweat. I could never say or do what I really wanted to. I was a stumbling mess."

She waiting for Chat to respond, but he remained silent so she continued.

"But now...now none of that happens. I...I don't freak out. Talking to him is like talking to Alya or Nino or...anyother kid in my class."

"That sounds like its a good thing," he suggested, much like Alya had pointed out.

"Yeah, but...do I still like him?" she asked. Chat Noir frowned momentarily, seeming to be deep in thought.

"My mother used to tell me," he started, "That love is like a fire. At first, the flames spark and the fire burns wild. But then, after some time, the fire settles down. It keeps you warm from the inside out, but the wild flames are replaced with a gentle calmness."

"And when the fire goes out?" Marinette asked, engrossed in the metaphor.

"That's the thing." He answered, a gentle smile forming on his face. "She said that love needs tending, just like a fire. You have to choose to keep it alive. You have to choose to keep that fire burning."

"So, you're saying that I have to choose to keep loving him?" Chat nodded and she looked back down at the charm still in her hand and thought about what Chat had said. It made sense. The initial spark was gone from her feelings for Adrien, but there was a warmness in her heart when she thought of him. But she also harbored a warmness for Chat as well. Was it possible she loved two people?

"Did he make that?" Chat asked suddenly, pointing at the charm. "The boy you like, is he the friend who made that for you?"

Marinette hesitated, wondering if she should tell him, but then decided it couldn't hurt.

"Yes," she said. "He gave it to me for my birthday. I had given him one like it before when we entered a gaming competition together. Now we both have a lucky charm."


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien blinked repeatedly as Marinette stared at the charm. Did he really hear her right? Was he really the boy she liked?

"Chat...do you think you can love two people at the same time?" she asked without looking up. He considered his feelings towards Marinette and Ladybug.

"Yes. Definitely," he answered.

"What do you do when that happens?" She still hadn't looked up at him and her words troubled him.

"You...you have to choose, I guess. So, you like someone else? Besides this boy?" He worded his question carefully. He didn't want to give away his identity, but he also desperately wanted to know who else she harbored feelings for.

"I...I'm not sure. It's...complicated. And, besides, he wouldn't want me. Not after..." Marinette's body began to shake and Chat was sure that she was about to break into tears.

"Not after what?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"I lied to him. I lied to him in a way that I don't think he'll ever be able to forgive me for. I've hurt him so bad and to have these feelings now it's...it's..." Marinette's words trailed off as she broke down into tears. Chat felt his heart breaking at the sight of her tears. He let go over her hand and pulled her body into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry and he held her tight.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair as she cried. His mind was spinning with a hundred questions about all she had said, but he forced himself to focus on the smell of her hair. It was a sweet smell and reminded him of strawberry and cream croissants. Right now, she needed Chat. She needed to be held while she cried. It felt good to be needed. He didn't know how long he held her in her arms and when the sobs finally died down Marinette pulled back. She looked up at him, still encircled by his arms. Her face was wet with tears and her sad bluebell eyes melted his insides. He felt their faces growing closer together, but it wasn't until his lips met hers that he realized what was happening; then it was too late.

Her kiss was sweet and warm, drawing him in deeper. He pulled her closer, vowing to never let her go. She clung to him in a way that made his heart race. Then, as quickly as it had started, Marinette suddenly pulled away from him; pushing against his chest with both hands.

"I...I'm sorry!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Marinette, it's..." he wanted to calm her down but she didn't let him. She stood and walked towards the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to leave. I shouldn't have done that."

"Marinette, wait!" He cried, reaching out towards her, but it was too late; she had already wet in and he heard the door lock behind her. He walked over, still in a state of shock, and leaned his head against the door.

"Marinette, I know you can hear me," he said, pulling off his mask and letting it fall to the ground. For some reason, he felt he had to do this as Adrien, even if she couldn't see him. "Marinette, I won't pretend to know what's going on, but I need you to know that it's alright. I'm not mad. I'm not...actually, I really liked that kiss. I really like you, Marinette."

He felt his body shaking as he finished his confession, but he still heard nothing from the other side of the door. He wanted to add that he was Adrien, but he didn't think it was the time or place. She was hurting and he didn't need to add to her burden. He glanced around the room and quickly spied a pad of sticky notes on her desk. He reached for it and a pen.

"Mari, I'm writing down my phone number for you," he explained, knowing that it was in her phone already and that this would reveal his identity to her. "I'm here for you. As a friend or something more. Whichever you need. I'll leave like you asked, but...please...call me when you're ready to talk."

He carefully folded the post-it note and slid it halfway under the door. He stood there until the note was pulled into the bathroom.

"Goodbye, Princess. I'll be waiting for that call."


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette stared at the lime green post-it note. Chat had folded it so she couldn't see the number.

"Marinette?" Tikki's voice drifted to her from the other room. "Can I come in?"

She knew the red kwami had the ability to come in without her permission, but she also knew that Tikki would never invade her privacy like that.

"Give me a minute, Tikki," she said loud enough to be heard through the door. She stood and shoved the paper into her pocket. Marinette walked to the sink and quickly washed her face, hoping to erase all signs that she had been crying although she knew Tikki would figure it out anyway.

_What was I thinking? _she asked herself as she stared at her reflection. _Did I really just kiss him? _

A giant knot of mixed emotions pulled at her insides making her feel sick. Marinette could no longer deny that she had fallen for Chat, but she was also racked with guilt. If she continued down this path, he was sure to figure out she was Ladybug and once he did, Marinette wasn't sure if he would ever forgive her. How would he feel knowing that she had been lying to him this whole time? That she had been the girl rejecting him time and time again. That even though she told him Ladybug needed space, she had encouraged him to come and hang out with her in her own bedroom?

Then there was Adrien. The boy she had been crushing on. Part of her still wanted to be with him and not Chat. Did that make her a bad person? At least Chat was in love with the same person even if he didn't know it.

_You have to choose. _

Chat's words came floating back to her and the knot in her chest tightened. Did she want to choose Adrien or did she want to throw all that away for Chat? Were her feelings for Chat real or where they are a symptom of her guilt?

She reached up and traced her lips. She could still feel the lingering effects of Chat's kiss. The rush of adrenaline; the comfort of his arms wrapped so tightly around her. She had wanted more but then an image of Adrien had crossed her mind and she had pulled back. Somewhere inside her, she knew what she wanted. She knew that she wanted to be with Adrien, but that meant saying no to Chat; again.

"Marinette?" Tikki called through the door again as tears started flowing down Marinette's cheeks. "Marinette, please say I can come in."

Marinette tried to answer, but it came out in a series of sobs as tears took over once more. Almost instantly, the red kwami was at her side, tugging on her clothes; leading her to her bed. She didn't even remember leaving the bathroom or climbing the ladder to her loft bed, but as she collapsed into the soft pillow and Tikki began to gently stroke her hair, she was thankful that she wasn't alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien rolled over in his bed once more, the scenes of that evening replaying over and over again in his mind. Plagg was watching his late night show again and Adrien could see the soft blue light bouncing around the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind, but the thoughts kept coming.

Marinette liked Adrien. But she also liked someone else, quite possibly Chat, but he couldn't be sure of that. She had lied to this second person but she didn't think he would forgive her. She had hurt him. Adrien shook his head in the dark. It couldn't be Chat. Marinette hadn't lied to him. Marinette hadn't hurt him. Ladybug was the one that hurt him.

Adrien shot up and let the thought start to unwind in his mind. He rubbed his temple as his head started to ache.

"Kid?" Plagg asked from somewhere in the distance, but Adrien held up a hand to silence the kwami. He carefully thought over the details. Every moment he had spent with Ladybug. Every moment he spent with Marinette. They were different, sure, but so was Chat Noir and Adrien. The more he thought about it though, the more he began to see them as two parts of a whole. He tried to think of a reason why they weren't but couldn't produce any. They both had bluebell eyes and dark hair.

"Strawberry and cream croissants," he said out loud.

"Say what?" Plagg asked. A swirl of emotions began to form in the pit of Adrien's stomach but he pressed forward with his thoughts.

"Strawberry and cream croissants. Ladybug's hair smells like strawberry and cream croissants."

"Ok, and why exactly are we discussing Ladybug's shampoo?" The kwami floated over and sat at the end of the bed as if he was waiting for something.

"Mari...Marinette's hair smells like strawberry and cream croissants."

"And?" Plagg prompted.

"And they both have bluebell eyes, they are both amazing, creative, witty, funny, and...and..." Adrien paused as the truth took hold in his mind. "And I'm not in love with two people. I only love one person. Marinette is Ladybug."

"Good job, kid." Plagg lowered his head and Adrien could swear he was smiling. "You figured it out."

The confirmation set Adrien's knot of emotions into overdrive, tears threatened to pour out and his body began to shake, but one emotion cut past all the pain and all the excitement. Adrien wasn't sure what he grabbed from the bedside table, but it flew across the room with a scream of pure anger.

"A...Adrien?" the kwami asked in a shaky voice.

"She lied! She lied to me Plagg!"

"Kid, she had to protect her identity," Plagg stated a fact he already knew.

"I know, but she sat there night after night, letting me talk about Ladybug! Letting me confide in her! Telling me to give Ladybug space when she was right there! THE. WHOLE. FREAKING. TIME!"

The anger coursed through him, making his blood boil. He felt betrayed, violated, and tricked. The anger burned away his tears. Marinette had been right. He wasn't sure how he could forgive her.


	16. Chapter 16

Once he was sure that Adrien was asleep, Plagg quickly logged onto the computer. He opened a private browser and quickly logged into his email. A small box with an instant message popped onto the screen. He left out a sigh of relief. Tikki was already online and wanted to talk. He quickly typed back a response.

_Luckybug77: What the hell happened, Plagg? Marinette won't tell me anything!_

_KofD666: I don't know. But he figured it out._

_Luckybug77: He WHAT? How did he do that?_

_KofD666: Apparently, Marinette's hair smells like strawberry and cream croissants._

_Luckybug77: Seriously? He figured it out based on shampoo?_

_KofD666: Where do you even get strawberry and cream croissant scented shampoo?_

_Luckybug77: lol. It's just strawberry scented. The whole house smells like croissants._

_KofD666: Fine. Whatever. Point is, Adrien knows. Aaaaaand he's pissed._

_Luckybug77: Pissed? That's a new reaction._

_KofD666: You're telling me. I've never seen a Chat Noir this angry. _

_Luckybug77: Did he say why?_

_KofD666: She lied to him._

_Luckybug77: She had too. She had to protect her identity. He has to know that._

_KofD666: He does. I think he's more upset that she told him Ladybug needed space, but she's been hanging out with him as Marinette._

_Luckybug77: I told her it was a bad idea._

_KofD666: It's not your fault._

_Luckybug77: I know, but I feel horrible. How are they going to pull out of this one?_

_KofD666: I don't know, sugar cube._

_Luckybug77: What do we do?_

_KofD666: Same as always, you know that._

_Luckybug77: I can't sit here and do nothing, Plagg!_

Plagg chuckled slightly. Tikki was usually the one lecturing him to follow the rules; to not get involved. Adrien moaned slightly and rolled over in his sleep. He thought about the one thing Adrien had told him about that night's events.

_KofD666: There is one thing you can do._

_Luckybug77: What?_

_KofD666: He left his number there for her. Said he wrote it down on a post-it note._

_Luckybug77: I didn't see a note._

_KofD666: Find it. If Marinette tries to call Chat, she'll learn he's Adrien._

_Luckybug77: But why would he leave his number? Does he want her to know who he is?_

_KofD666: He did at some point tonight. Not sure if that's still the case. _

_Luckybug77: I wonder if he figured out Marinette likes him. In civilian life that is._

_KofD666: I'm not sure. He figured out who Ladybug was after he got home. The only other thing he said was that he left his number behind for Marinette. He knew Ladybug would be mad and then he laughed because he left it FOR Ladybug. _

_KofD666: Then he started throwing things again._

_Luckybug77: He's throwing things?_

_KofD666: I told you he's pissed. _

_Luckybug77: Still, that's a bit extreme._

_KofD666: Tell me about it. You aren't the one dodging projectiles. _

_Luckybug77: Don't tell me he's throwing things at you._

_KofD666: Let's just say that the kid should stick to fencing and not take up ax throwing, ok? _

_Luckybug77: lol. Still making jokes even at a time like this?_

_KofD666: Pft. You like my jokes, don't lie._

_Luckybug77: Alright, alright. Well, I'm going to go look for that note. I'll make sure she doesn't loose it at least._

_KofD666: Sounds good. And Tikki?_

_Luckybug77: Yes, Plagg?_

_KofD666: I win._

Plagg logged off before she could answer, not wanting her to try and argue with him. He looked back over at Adrien and frowned slightly.

_You gotta get over this, kid, _He thought. _It will be ok, but you gotta forgive her._

**Happy Mother's Day everyone! Like I mentioned a few chapters back, I'm heading out of town to see my mom this week so I won't be updating over the next few days ***dodges random flying objects hurled by epcot97 and CubbyUnicornMama*** and in the meantime you can all discuss amongst yourselves what Plagg's username is short for. (Bragging rights granted to whoever gets it right first**** with the next update!)**


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel closed out the window from his late-night conference call. He gently touched the brooch at his neck and scanned for the negative emotion he had sensed while on the call. It was coming from one of his son's classmates. A soul tormented with guilt. It wasn't the best target for an akuma but he needed to take every opportunity he could get.

He stood to leave his office when a new emotion flooded the air. He touched his brooch. Anger. Gabriel smiled. Anger always made the best akuma targets. He closed his eyes and focused in on the source but a loud crash echoed through the silent mansion making Gabriel realize he didn't need to use the miraculous powers to identify the source. It was his own son who was filled with this fury.

He opened his eyes as another crash echoed in the night. He glanced at the photo if his wife which was sitting next to his computer.

"Well," he mused to the photo. "I guess he inherited my temper after all."

Adrien seldom displayed such strong emotions, but Gabriel had often wondered if there would come a day when his son would display the same temper than was rampant in the Agreste family tree.

There was another crash and Gabriel sat back down at his desk. He reached for his tablet and opened his calendar. He was booked solid this week. It would be hard to find time to talk to Adrien about this outburst. The photo if his wife's green eyes seemed to follow his every move.

"Don't look at me like that," he told the photo. "It's not like I can reschedule."

The photo continued to stare at him and he could almost hear his wife mutter his name sternly, under her breath; something she only did when she was truly angry.

"Ok ok. I'll reschedule!" He said, giving in to the pressure. He clicked a few of the appointments and moved things around until his afternoon was clear for tomorrow. Adrien would have to miss fencing but Gabriel didn't see another way. That done, he sent out the necessary emails making sure to bcc Natalie.

"Happy now?" He asked the picture.

The banging and crashing had subsided and Gabriel could no longer sense his son's anger suggesting that he may have fallen asleep. He opened his calendar and created a new appointment. He simply titled it 'Adrien' but staring at the two-hour block triggered a feeling of guilt. Why did it take an episode like this for him to schedule time with his son? Of course, he knew why, but he didn't want to admit it.

**Still out of town, so I'm not back to my regular update schedule, but hey, it's a new chapter. This one was a little fun since I've never written from Gabriel/Hawkmoth's perspective, but, hey, it makes the story work. (I mean, I had to explain why no one was akumatized, right?) Anywho...great guesses on Plagg's username from the last chapter! So many were sooooo close, but the "real" answer is King of Darkness. (In my head) Plagg thought it sounded really cool and black/darkness is kinda his thing. ****He doesn't really like being known as the guy who destroys everything so he was pretty annoyed when Tikki pointed out that KofD could also be King of Destruction. ****666 is, naturally, added because he is a little devil ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien could hardly pay attention during class. Marinette was sitting right behind him and he had seen how upset she looked. It was strange to him to think that Ladybug had always been this close to him or that she had been crushing on him. He was still processing his emotions, but anger seemed to be the predominant feeling in his chest. Adrien knew that he should find to try a way to forgive his lady, but he couldn't see a way past the hurt.

"Hey, um, Adrien?" a voice called out to him as he was leaving the school building. His heart froze as he turned to face Marinette. She was looking down at the ground, tapping her fingers together. A piece of his anger seemed to melt away seeing how fragile and delicate she looked when she stood like this. The complete opposite of how Ladybug carried herself, he noted.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to restrain the anger that steeped into his voice anyway.

"I...um...I was wondering if...wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithmethisweekend?" Her words ran together as she squeezed her eyes closed. Her face was a deep red and Adrien realized how hard this moment must be on her. He tried to think of a way to respond, but he couldn't. The gears of his brain seemed to have frozen in place. The world around them was silent and still. One, single thought rose to the surface in his mind and replayed in an endless loop; Ladybug was asking him out.

But the pit of anger in him burned through the though. She had lied to him. She had hurt him. And he certainly didn't want to date someone that treated him this way.

"No," he said, his voice coming out harsh and cold. Marinette's eyes snapped up and met his. There were tears in them and then she bolted. Adrien immediately regretted his words, but he couldn't bring himself to call out after her. Instead, he ran to the car that was waiting for him before the tears could begin to fall.

Slipping into the car, he buried his face in his hands and he struggled to hold back the hot tears. A steady hand on his shoulder made him jump. Looking to his left, he saw his father sitting in the car next to him, a slight smile on his face.

"Hello, son," he said coolly. "Rough day at school?"

"Father?" Adrien asked in a state of shock. "Wha...how?"

"I realized that we don't spend enough time together. I took the liberty of canceling your fencing lesson so we could spend the afternoon together. It's time we had a little talk."


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette ran straight home and immediately collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears. Once she had arrived at school that morning and seen Adrien's face, all of the confusion had drifted away from her. Yes, she liked Chat, but he wasn't the one she wanted to be with. Yes, she had let her guilt bet the best of her last night and she kissed Chat but seeing Adrien's golden locks cleared the fog from her mind. It had been a mistake. An honest mistake. She hated that she was going to have to break her friend's heart all over again, but Adrien Agreste was the true keeper of her heart. Like Chat had said, love needed tending and she wanted to tend this fire, not the one that had started burning for her partner and friend. This sudden confirmation of what she wanted told her it was time to tell Adrien how she felt. At the very least, she owed it to Chat.

During the lunch break, she had checked the local theatre's show times and selections. There were several good comedies and a few action films that she thought Adrien might like. She had practiced asking him out in the mirror. She hardly paid attention to the afternoon session and had, instead, been giving herself the most intense of mental pep talks.

And when she had finally called out to him after school, her hopes and dreams were crushed with a single, cold, flat, 'no'. Marinette had known that Adrien might turn her down but the coldness in his voice had shattered more than a simple no ever could. And she still hadn't figured out what to do about Chat. She knew that she would have to cut things off, but even the thought of it made her feel guilty.

Marinette felt the gentle paw of Tikki on her head as the kwami started stroking her hair like she had the previous night.

"What do I do, Tikki?" She asked between sobs. "Adrien doesn't want me and Chat is going to hate me."

"You don't know that." Tikki pointed out. "You don't know any of that."

"You heard him. He said no." She replied.

"Yes. He did. And then you ran away before he said anything else. For all you know he was busy this weekend!"

Marinette knew Tikki was right, but Adrien's tone had seemed absolute; like he was angry with her for even asking.

"And as for Chat," the red kwami continued, "You haven't even given him a chance."

"I kissed him! It was stupid, I know, but I did it. I've already brushed him off so many times as Ladybug and now I have to do it again as Marinette! I was supposed to be helping _heal _his heart, not breaking it all over again!"

"Marinette, you are the smartest, cleverest girl I have ever met," Tikki explained in a gentle voice as she wiped away some of the tears from Marinette's face. "I know you can figure this out. You can find a way to apologize to Chat. And you can also find a way to talk to Adrien some more and figure out exactly what that 'no' meant. You just need to be brave. Trust your instincts."

"Trust my instincts," Marinette repeated. Her instincts told her that Adrien definitely had no interest in dating her. As for Chat, she knew it would be better to end things with him now rather than later. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the post-it note containing Chat Noir's number. For a moment, she thought about calling him to apologize but decided against it. She didn't know what she would say and Marinette recognized that she just wasn't ready. She needed more time to think. Wrapping the blankets tightly around her, she planned to do just that, but the emotional drain had taken it's toll on her and soon she was fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Adien took another swing at the punching bag and the chains jingled as the bag swung backwards with the force of his blow.

"Good one!" His father said from his vantage point a few feet away. The last place he had expected his father to take him was a boxing facility, but he had to admit that it felt good to hit something.

Beads of sweat slide down his face as the made several more jabs. This would be much easier as Chat Noir, but he was enjoying the physical challenge. He had already been going for some time and after a few more minutes, his father called for a stop.

"Time for some water." His father said, holding out a water bottle. Adrien took it eagerly and quickly downed the cool liquid. "Why don't you take a break and let your old man have a go?"

Adrien nodded and stepped to the side and took a seat on one of the benches. Gabriel Agreste stepped up to the bag and smiled slightly. Adrien had never seen his father like this. After arriving, both of them had changed into t-shirts and gym shorts; a look that Adrien would have never guessed he would see his father wearing.

He would also would have never guessed that his father had such a powerful left hook. The sound of Gabriel's fist meeting the bag echoed through the nearly empty facility. Adrien's jaw dropped as his father fell into what seemed to be a familiar routine. He watched in amazement as his father circled the bag throwing punch after punch with an occasional kick thrown in.

When Gabriel finally stopped, he collapsed onto the bench next to Adrien; sweat pouring down his face. He motioned for the water and Adrien quickly handed it to him.

"Surprised?" Gabriel asked after a few large gulps of water. Adrien nodded. "I was too, the first time my father brought me here."

"Grandfather brought you here?" He asked, shocked at the idea. The few memories he had of his grandfather reflected a man much more stoic and cold than his own father.

"I got into a fight with a friend when I was your age," Gabriel explained. "I was so mad that I threw a chair out the window. Thankfully the window was open and no one was outside, but, the next day, my father brought me here."

Adrien blushed and looked away from his father's piercing blue eyes. He realized suddenly why they were there; his father had heard his tantrum the night before.

"Father...I..." He started to apologize but his father cut him off.

"Adrien, it is perfectly alright to get upset, angry even. All the Agreste men have a fierce temper. But there are several things you must know."

Adrien glanced up at his father. The man's face was soft and full of understanding. Adrien nodded, ready to listen to his father's advice.


	21. Chapter 21

"Anger," Adrien's father was telling him, "Is a powerful force. It can be harnessed and poured into something that produces good. It can drive you to achieve things that you never thought possible. But, anger can also blind you. It can cause you to not see the whole picture. When that happens, everyone around you is at risk. If you do not control your anger, you may end up hurting those around you. You have to see the big picture, Adrien, despite your anger."

"But how can I when all I feel is rage?" he asked, not sure how he was supposed to look past that.

"You slow down, take a breath, and set that rage to the side. Why don't you try telling me about it? I'm here to help you."

"Well..." Adrien started, making sure to choose his words carefully. "There's this girl..."

"I figured," his father said with a slight nod.

"She lied to me. About something important." Adrien hoped his father wouldn't ask for more details. "And then she made a choice that I don't agree with."

"And this has made you angry?" Gabriel asked. Adrien nodded and his father looked away as if in deep thought. "That's understandable. Why did she lie I wonder?"

The question caught Adrien off guard. He hadn't considered Marinette's motivation for lying. Of course, she had needed to protect her identity, but as Adrien thought about the rest of what happened, the answer became clear.

"Because she was trying to help me," he said. "Because she cares."

"If she had told the truth, would it have helped you?" His father asked, guiding Adrien's thoughts. He shook his head. He had needed a friend and Marinette offered just that. If she had been upfront with him about being Ladybug or simply denied his friendship, he wouldn't have been able to begin to get over Ladybug. The fact that he had fallen for Marinette was an outcome he felt sure neither one of them saw coming.

"So, she lied to you because she wanted to help you. Because she cares for you. Was there another way she could have helped you without lying?"

"No. She had to lie if she was going to help."

"And did she end up helping you?"

"I think it might have," Adrien smiled slightly thinking about how he had slowly fallen for Ladybug's civilian self. "If I hadn't messed it up."

"Ok. And what about this choice she made?"

"Well...I...I guess I did tell her to choose." Adrien said after a moment. "But it...it wasn't a fair question really."

"Then, can you be mad at her for her actions?"

Adrien looked up at his father with a sudden understanding. He had been so wrapped up in his hurt and anger he hadn't seen the full picture; just like Gabriel had said. He hadn't seen how everything Marinette had said and done had been for his benefit. He also realized that she had been acting out of love every step of the way. The fact she had been crying over it was further proved her feelings towards Chat. And her choice to ask Adrien out revealed that she truly loved all sides of him. Even the side he struggled to like. She loved him. All of him. Just as he loved all of her.

"No," he said simply, the anger beginning to melt away. "I would have done the same thing."

"So, what are you going to do about this?"

"I have to fix this. I...I can fix this."

"Then, I believe our work here is done." Gabriel stood and pulled a card out and handed it to Adrien. "Here's your membership card. Next time, take it out on the punching bag instead of your bedroom."

Adrien blushed again and Gabriel smiled.

"It's alright," his father reassured him. "I understand. You have to get the anger out of your system before you can think straight. I'm the same way. Just come here next time."

He watched as his father walked off towards the locker room. Adrien glanced at the card and then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Soon enough, he was calling Marinette.

**Aaaaand I'm back! I *should* be back with daily updates until the end of Marichat May! After that...eh...who knows lol. I have a feeling I'll need a small break from Ladybug for a bit and I have a few other stories I want to write :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Marinette," Tikki whispered. "Marinette wake up!"

The sleeping girl moaned and waved the kwami off.

"Five more minutes," she muttered and Tikki rolled her eyes. The phone started vibrating again and Tikki's guts twisted. She wasn't supposed to intervene, but that was the third call this hour and Marinette still hadn't picked up.

"But, Marinette, your phone," Tikki pleaded, hoping to get the tired girl out of bed.

Marinette buried her face deeper into the pillow and muttered something about 'going to voicemail' and Tikki let out a frustrated grunt as she floated down to the desk. Hoping she wasn't too late, she quickly dragged the phone up to where Marinette was sleeping. Dropping the phone onto the pillow, she clicked the green button and put the call on speaker. Thankfully, Adrien's voice filled the room.

"Marinette?" he asked in a rushed and worried tone.

"Huh, what?" Marinette said as she lifted the head in confusion.

"Thank goodness! You had me worried, Mari!"

"A-a-a-Adrien?" Marinette asked in a hushed tone.

"Marinette, please just listen, ok?" Adrien started. Tikki held in a chuckle as Marinette nodded to him despite him not being able to see her. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I was being stupid and I was upset and I didn't care about your feelings, only mine. I'm so sorry. I was the one who told you to choose and then I got mad when you did, which is totally unfair! I'm such an idiot and I've totally screwed this up for both of us. I want to fix this. Please let me fix this, alright?"

"Uh, I don't..." Marinette tilted her head and cradled the phone in her hand, but Adrien cut her off before she could continue.

"Look, I know that this doesn't make any sense right now, but I promise that there is an explanation for everything. I'll explain it all to you. I just need you to come meet me in the park. Can you do that? Will you give me a chance to explain?"

Tikki held her breath as she watched the adorable scene unfold in front of her, but when Marinette's face paled at the question and she didn't say anything, Tikki began to panic.

"I...I...I..." Marinette stammered, clearly unable to speak in light of all that Adrien had said. Tikki glanced between her charge and the phone and quickly made her decision.

"YES!" Tikki shouted, hoping that Adrien wouldn't notice the change in her voice knowing that if he did, it wasn't the end of the world.

"Good! I'll be there in half an hour, alright?" He asked.

"Ok," Marinette muttered softly.

"I'll see you then. Bye, Marinette." The phone screen flashed as Adrien hung up and Marinette sat there staring at it for a good long while. Tikki waited as long as she could be saying something.

"Marinette?" she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Tikki...I...I think Adrien might be Chat Noir."

**Thank goodness for Tikki, am I right? Anyway, thank guys so much for all the support. I can't tell you how much I love reading your feedback. We're getting to the end of the story. I'm not sure that I can keep the story going through the end of May so, if I don't, I'll add in some one-shots at the end to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Adrien is Chat Noir?" she asked as she paced back and forth across her bedroom. Tikki had already confirmed her suspicion and a million thoughts now floated through Marinette's mind. The whole time she had been talking to Chat in her bedroom, she had been talking to Adrien. When she had kissed Chat, she had been kissing Adrien. The worst realization, however, was that every time she had rejected Chat as Ladybug, she had been rejecting Adrien. "Tikki, what have I done?"

"You've fallen for him. All of him. Chat Noir is an important part of Adrien. And you have finally learned to accept and love that part as well as the part of him you already loved."

"But, Tikki, he _knew. _Chat asked me about the lucky charm so he _knew _I liked him as Adrien! And then he kissed me! I can't believe I was kissing _Adrien_! And then, THEN, I asked out Adrien, but that's like rejecting Chat! I rejected the part of him that he believes is his true self! He probably hates my guts!"

"Marinette," Tikki said sternly. "If he hated you, why did he call and do nothing apologize a million times?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know the worst of it!"

"And the worst of it is...?" The kwami inquired.

"That I'm Ladybug!" Marinette nearly shouted. "I've rejected him time and time again. And then I told him I needed space, but then invited him to come to hang out with as Marinette. God! How can I be so stupid, Tikki?"

"Well...I did say it was a bad idea..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET ME DO IT!?" She screamed, more angry at herself than the kwami of creation.

"Marinette," The kwami was giving her a stern look that halted her pacing. "My job is to watch over you. But I'm not allowed to intervene. I can advise you. I can make suggestions. I can help you. But I cannot tell you what to do."

"Then what was that on the phone?" Marinette teased, waving the phone in the air.

"A...a momentary lapse of judgment." Tikki looked away, her arms folded. Guilt pulled Marinette's stomach towards he feet. She hadn't meant to be so harsh to the kwami who had been nothing but a best friend to her.

"Tikki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you." Marinette reached out and pulled Tikki into her hands, holding her close to her face. "I'm sorry. You've been a big help to me. And I'm glad you intervened while Adrien was on the phone."

"You're welcome, Marinette," she said softly as she nuzzled Marinette's cheek. "But Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to be late."

Marinette glanced up at the clock and froze. She really was going to be late and a quick glance in the mirror told her that she looked like crap. She ran to the bathroom and started getting ready as quickly as she could. She didn't know what Adrien had planned, but she wanted to look her best. She knew she had to tell him the truth about being Ladybug and hope he could forgive her, but looking nice couldn't hurt, could it?


	24. Chapter 24

_Dear Marinette,_

___I can't tell you how sorry I am for my behavior earlier today. I know that it must have been difficult for you to come to me like that and I disrespected you by giving you a short answer in a harsh tone. The truth is, I want to go out with you, very much. __You are the most amazing girl I know and you truly deserve the best. B__ut there are some things about me that I need you to understand. Things which I should have told you long ago, but didn't. For that, I am truly sorry. I have hurt you and I can't tell you how much that kills me. I never want to see you cry again. So please, just go along with what I have planned and give me a little trust. I promise that everything will make sense in the end._

___\- Adrien_

"Gah! Why do we have to go through all this mushy stuff? Can't you just tell her and be done with it?" Plagg asked with a look of disgust on his face as he read the letter over Adrien's shoulder.

"Because she deserves the best. This isn't just your ordinary confession, Plagg. This...this is epic." Adrien replied. It was true. Not only did he plan on confessing his feelings for her, but he also wanted to reveal himself as Chat Noir. While he worried that she might be mad about him giving away his secret identity, he also didn't see any other way to make this work. If they were going to be together, they needed to know the full truth; that they were partners, friends, and, hopefully, more.

Folding the letter carefully, he walked around, making a few more adjustments to the decorations he had set up so carefully. His heart was beginning to pound with nervousness. He had confessed his feelings to Ladybug before, but Adrien realized that this time was going to be very different. He didn't know how she would react. After all, he had started throwing random objects when everything had been revealed. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves. Hopefully, all the small details he had planned into the evening would help her overcome any negative emotions. The last thing he needed was an akumatized Ladybug. But it had seemed, so far, Hawkmoth had no interest in akumatizing Adrien or Marinette, he had hope that they would be safe thinking that the big bad might have left town for a bit or something.

He glanced at his watch and realized that he had spent too long rechecking everything. If he didn't get to the park soon, Marinette would be waiting on him. The last thing he wanted was to make her mad by being late.

For a moment, he considered transforming and getting to the park with plenty of time to spare but decided against it. He didn't need to use up Plagg's energy right now and he could make it as his civilian self. Adrien carefully climbed down the fire escape, checking for the fourth time that it would be safe enough for Marinette to climb. With both feet on the ground again, he took off in a run towards the park.

_Please, Marinette, _he thought, _Please take this better than I did._


	25. Chapter 25

Marinette read the letter one more time, soaking in each detail. She hadn't been sitting on the park bench long when a small child ran up to her and delivered it. It was clear to Marinette that he was planning on revealing his identity. She chuckled slightly at the irony. She already knew he was Chat Noir, but he didn't know that she was Ladybug. It was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

She glanced again at the short ps note telling her to find Andre and then looked around the park. She spied Andre over by his ice cream cart. Marinette slipped the note into her purse and walked over.

"Ah! Marinette! How wonderful to see you again my dear!" Andre called to her as she approached.

"Hello, Andre. Expecting me I take it?" she asked, deciding to go along with whatever Adrien had planned out. There would be time for her to explain things afterward.

"Oh, yes. Unfortunately, you do not have time for ice cream, but perhaps you can come back after your special evening?" He said as he dug around in his cart.

"Perhaps," She did like the idea of coming back with Adrien if he could forgive her.

"Here it is!" he cried, pulling out a light blue scarf. Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of it. Marinette instantly recognized it as the scarf she had knitted for Adrien on his birthday several years ago. Did he know she had knitted it?

"Now, come here," he said, motioning her to come closer to him. Marinette stepped closer and Andre gently tied the scarf around her like a blindfold. "No peeking now, mon cheri."

"Alright," she said with a giggle. "But now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hold my hand," a voice said behind her as someone grabbed her right hand. She smiled as she recognized the voice. "Thanks, Andre. I'll take it from here."

Marinette let Adrien guide her along, not sure where they were going.

"Recognize my voice?" He asked after a moment and Marinette nodded. "Good. Who am I?"

"Adrien," she said, deciding not to call him out as Chat Noir just yet. After all, he had signed the letter as Adrien so she assumed this was the answer he was looking for.

"We have to climb some stairs now. The rail is to your left."

Marinette reached out and grabbed the railing and started climbing the stairs. The metal railing was cool to the touch and after several steps, Adrien guided her around a corner to another set of stairs. Even blindfolded, it was clear they were climbing a fire escape. When they reached the top, Adrien guided her a little further and then let go.

"Alright. Now I'm going to put some headphones on you for a minute, ok?"

"Ok," Marinette smiled as a pair of earbuds was gently placed into her ears. A Kitty-Section song was playing and she let herself enjoy the music while she waited patiently. Through the blue fabric of the cloth, she could tell that the sun was setting and she wondered where they were. The song hadn't even finished when Adrien pulled the earbuds out.

"Still know my voice?" he asked. Marinette smiled, knowing he must have transformed into Chat Noir.

"Adrien," she said again, playing along. "You're still Adrien."

"Yep. Right again. Now, I'm going to take off the blindfold, but don't turn around, alright?"

"Why not?" she asked playfully.

"It's a surprise," he said simply as she felt him untieing the scarf. As the fabric fell from her face, she gasped at the sight laid out before her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chat watched as Marinette took in the sight. Right in front of her was a small table with a single red rose in a vase. Laying against that vase was a note that read 'For Ladybug'. He had considered writing 'For Milady' but he wanted to tackle one revelation at a time, starting with the fact that he knew her superhero self. He had decorated the rooftop with candles and rose petals, much like he had the first time he had confessed to her. Chat wasn't sure if Marinette would make the connection, but as she slowly sank to her knees, he began to worry.

"Marinette?" he asked, kneeling down behind her. Her body was shaking slightly and he realized that she was crying. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Why are you going through all this trouble...for me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, the concern in him rising.

"But you know who I am. You know what I've done." she said, and Chat tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what she was saying. "I've hurt you. I've _lied _to you, Kitty. How can you do all of this when...when..."

Her voice trailed off into tears, leaving Chat shocked and speechless. Suddenly, her words hit him and he understood what was happening. She wasn't crying because someone had learned her secret identity, but because she already knew his.

"Milady..." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, no longer caring if she saw the black leather of his suit. "Milady, I love you. I know why you did what you did. You did it because it was what I needed. You knew I needed a friend. You just didn't realize how much I love you. I didn't either. Not until I learned to love Marinette just as much, if not more, than Ladybug."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered between sobs and Chat held her tighter.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. Just, please, stop crying." He begged. Marinette turned in his arms so that her face was buried in his chest. He bent his neck and gently kissed the top of her head. "It's alright. I've already forgiven you, Marinette."

"How?" she asked into his chest. "How can you just forgive me like this?"

"Because," he said, reaching down and lifting her chin so that he could see her bright bluebell eyes. "Because I love you."

Without waiting for a reply, he pulled her face closer until he was kissing her once more. It was just as intoxicating as the first time, but now Marinette didn't pull back. Instead, she was kissing him without reserve and he savored the feeling because he knew that she was kissing his whole self, Chat and Adrien.


	27. Chapter 27

Plagg and Tikki sat outside on a small table on Marinette's patio. The two superheroes had retreated to the bedroom inside for some much-needed conversation after Chat's rooftop confession.

"So..." Plagg started, waiting for Tikki to uphold her side of the bet.

"So what?" She asked.

"The bet! I won the bet!" he cried, irritated that she was playing dumb.

"Oh, that. Plagg, really, do I really have to say it?" Tikki battered her eyes slightly as she said it.

"Your charms don't work on me, sugar cube." he retorted as he crossed his arms. "A deal is a deal and you lost."

"Fine," she snapped and Plagg broke out into a wide smile as he waited.

"Ladybug...Ladybug," Tikki started through gritted teeth.

"Go on..." Plagg encouraged, leaning in so that his face was close to hers.

"Ladybug is Chat Noir's sidekick."

Plagg's laughter filled the air and the feeling of satisfaction in his chest made him feel like flying to the moon.

"Oh, man!" He cried as the laughter began to settle down. "_That _was awesome!"

"Just because I said it doesn't make it true!" she argued, clearly upset that she had lost the bet.

"Oh, I know. But the look on your face while you said it was amazing." Plagg explained. Tikki turned away from him and fell silent. One more soft chuckle snuck past the kwami of destruction's lips, but then he reached out and wrapped his arms around his companion.

"Plagg, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hugging you," he stated, knowing exactly how to break her out of her foul mood. "Hugging you and tell you how much I love you."

"But...you lost the bet."

"Yes, I did."

"So...you...you don't have to..."

"I love you, Tikki." He whispered in her ear. "Just because I lost the bet doesn't mean it's not true."

Tikki turned in his arms and leaned into him. He smiled as he held her tighter. The two kwami sat there in their embrace and looked out over the Paris skyline, much like they had since the dawn of time. Plagg knew that his words didn't even begin to describe how he felt about the red kwami, but they had both accepted long ago that their relationship was beyond words. They were the literal yin and yang of the universe. Despite their differences, they were connected to each other, drawn together, and bound for eternity.

**The End. Eh, just a few days short of the end of Marichat May, but I didn't want to draw out the story pointlessly. So, I'll be adding in a few one shots for the next few days to finish out the month. They will be centered around this story and Marichat so stay tuned! As always, thanks for all the support and comments. You guys are awesome and are the reason I keep writing!**


	28. Chapter 28

BONUS CHAPTER

For Nymphadora, Who said she needed to see this scene after reading Chapter 5:

"So, I was thinking," Marinette said as she sat next to Chat munching on popcorn after their movie had finished, "You need some new friends?"

"New friends? You don't think you're enough, princess?" he asked. Marinette answered him with a teasing punch in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Oh, stop," she argued, not buying Chat's pretend pain for a single second. "It didn't hurt. Like I was saying, you should get some more friends. Like...guy friends."

"Guy friends?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, guy friends...that you can do guy stuff with."

"Like, play video games, watch movies, eat popcorn," he said, describing most of the evenings he had spent with Marinette.

"Shut it." she snapped, clearly getting irritated with him. "You know what I mean."

"Ok, ok. And just who do you suggest I be friends with?" He asked, surrendering to his princess' subtle demand.

"Well, I have two guys in mind. Nino, he's my best friend's boyfriend, and Adrien, a...uh...classmate of mine."

"Wait...Adrien? The supermodel?" Chat asked, his heart suddenly beginning to race with panic. He knew that Chat and Adrien couldn't be friends, but he didn't know how to explain _that _to Marinette without revealing his identity.

"Yes, the model, but he's really cool! And I think you would get along great."

"No way, princess," Chat argued, coming up with an excuse on the fly, "I don't want to be friends with some rich, stuck-up snob!"

"You take that back right now!" Marinette snapped in a harsh tone that made Chat flinch with shock. "Adrien Agreste is the kindest, most thoughtful, caring person on the face of this entire planet!"

"Mari..." Chat muttered in shock, but Marinette didn't even take a second to breathe before continuing her rampage.

"He might be a model, and he might be rich, but none of it goes to his head! He is humble and kind and is the most loyal friend you could ever ask for! But I don't expect _you _to understand that! How DARE you judge him based on his career! I doubt you are successful at anything so demanding as modeling outside of that costume you wear! So take it back! NOW!"

By the time Marinette stopped, Chat had backed away as far as he could without falling off the edge of the couch. He was terrified of the anger she had laced into every word, but, inside, his heart was melting at the passionate defense of his civilian self. Their eyes locked, Chat watched as the anger finally started to fade from Marinette's face.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Chat. I shouldn't have snapped like that." she admitted, making Chat's heart melt even more. He reached out and quickly pulled her into a hug, worried she might see the tears forming in the corner of his mask.

"No. No, I'm sorry," he whispered in a shaky voice. "Adrien sounds like a great guy when you describe him. I hope he will live up to your expectations."

"Oh, he will," she assured him. "So, you'll try to be friends with him?"

"Yes," Chat nodded, gaining control of his emotions. Marinette slipped from his arms and dashed to fetch her phone from its charger.

"Great! I'll text him and we'll see if you guys can meet up!"

Chat smiled as Marinette sent out the text message.

_You really are a great friend, Marinette. _He thought to himself. _It's a good thing Adrien has a lot of photoshoots, though._


	29. Chapter 29

BONUS CHAPTER (If you can call it that. I don't even know. I'm just trying to keep my goal of 400 words each day lol. Apologies in advance.)

Chat: Lunette!

LP: Yes, Chat?

Chat: I want to file a complaint.

LP: What is it this time, Chat?

Chat: This last Fanfiction didn't have enough cookies!

LP: Seriously? Your upset about cookies?

Chat: I NEED MORE COOKIES!

LP: You're worse than Tikki, you know that?

Chat: DUPAIN-CHENG COOOOOOOOOKIES!

Mari: Oh, poor kitty! Come on, let's go make you some cookies.

Chat: See? SEE? Mari loves me, unlike you!

LP: Chat, it's Marichat May...of course Marinette loves you.

Mari: Yep! But only for a few more days because, in canon, I'm more of an Adrienette kinda girl.

Chat:But...but...MARI!

LP: Oh will you two cut it out? Just go make your cookies already! Oh, and make a batch for CubbyUnicornMama and Epcot97 while you're at it.

Chat: WHAT? Why do I have to share my cookies with them?

LP: Because they worked their butts off this month to write about you guys!

Chat: Pft. You just feel bad because you read their stuff and loved it, but didn't comment! I'm not sharing my cookies because of your guilt!

LP: Hey! I commented!

Chat: Sure, ONE TIME!

Mari: Just admit it, LP. You suck at commenting.

LP: I do not!

Chat: Do too!

LP: DO NOT!

Mari and Chat: DO TOO!

awkward pause

LP: Ok, so maybe I _do _suck at commenting. But still, would you just make them some cookies?

Mari: Of course! But maybe you should leave a nice comment tomorrow.

LP: Deal! Should we make unicorn shaped ones?

Mari: For CubbyUnicornMama? That would be fun!

Chat: Yeah! And for Epcot97 we can make...make...uh...what does the username Epcot97 even mean?

Mari: Uh...the Epcot Center. You know, the Disney attraction? At least I think that's what he's referring to, LP?

LP: That's what I always thought. Could be wrong though, I guess.

Chat: Isn't that just a big ball?

Mari: Basically. Should be easy enough to make a cookie that kinda looks like it.

Chat: Alright, then. Unicorns and Epcots coming right up! While we do that, what are you going to write about tomorrow, LP?

LP: deer in the headlights look Uh...cookies?

Mari: Oh dear...so much for a strong finish for Marichat May.

Chat: Told you! You should have written more chapters about us eating cookies!

LP: Chat...I've already told you...

Chat: COOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!

LP: whispers Someone, _help me!_


	30. Chapter 30

BONUS:

Plagg: Hey, Tikki! Where's LP?

Tikki: She took the day off to nurse her writer's block.

Plagg: Great! We're finally done with this sappy "let's thank the readers" crap.

Tikki: Not quite *Hands Plagg a notecard* I told her we would thank some of the commenters today.

Plagg: Wait, what? Tikki I'm not-

Tikki: Plagg and I would like to thank all the readers of this Fanfic. Especially those who participated in the guessing game of Plagg's username.

Plagg: They did WHAT?

Tikki: And all of you who support us kwamis. We are often left in the shadows of our superhero companions, so it means a lot when someone takes the extra time to point us out. We love you very much. Don't we Plagg?

Plagg: No. NO! I DO NOT LOVE THESE PEOPLE!

Tikki: Plagg, we all know you have a heart of gold so stop pretending.

Plagg: I am NOT PRETENDING! I'm the f****** kwami of destruction!

*Awkward silence*

Plagg: Did you just bleep me?

Tikki: It's not bleeping...it's miraculous ladybug-ing.

Plagg: I hate you.

Tikki: So anyway, a special thanks to Hkt29, zonetan, animelove22, Bonzenz...insert Tikki death stare

Plagg: *sigh* Fine. TechBee, I'll Just Read, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream...

Tikki: UmiNight, Angel Neko, BookSunner...

Plagg: Okkkaaay, Basil Allegri, Casamora...

Tikki: Bookworm600, eLynda, Day

Plagg: Miraculous Fanfic Lover, Miraculous and last and least Bja133.

Tikki: You mean last but NOT least...

Plagg: I don't like these people.

Tikki: Ugh, sorry all, Plagg is in a mood today.

Plagg: I am not in a _mood_!

Tikki: Just ignore him, please. We very much appreciate all of our readers.

Plagg: NO! WE DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Tikki: Stay tuned for more Miraculous Ladybug Fiction.

Plagg: Are we done now?

Tikki: Well, technically, we are supposed to hit 400 words. And we just crossed the 300 mark.

Plagg: So?

Tikki: So? LP set a goal of 400 words per day for Marichat May!

Plagg: Well that's stupid! We're done. We should just end this stupid chapter and move on.

Tikki: ...

Plagg: Fine. You want words? I'll give you words! *big inhale*

Tikki: Wait. Plagg! NO!

Plagg: *horrible singing voice* MIRACUOLOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG!

Tikki: Plagg, stop! Pleeeeeease!

Plagg: MIRACULOUS, THE LUCKIEST! THE POWER OF LOVE ALWAYS SO STRONG!

Tikki: That's enough, Plagg.

Plagg: *totally getting into it* I AM A CAT, JUST CHILLING OUT!

Tikki: You past 400!

Plagg: BUT IN THE NIGHT, SHE'S ALL I THINK ABOUT!

Tikki: I'm leaving!

Plagg: *not listening* I FEEL SO STRONG WHEN SHE'S AROUND!

Tikki: Goodbye Plagg! leaves

Plagg: SHE PICKS ME UP WHEN I AM DOWN! *normal voice* Come on, Tikki, join me! Tikki? Tikki?

*Looks out at readers*

Plagg: Uh...ok...let's just pretend that this chapter never happened. Alright? Whoever tells LP about this will get cataclysmed. Got it? Good. See you never. Bye.


	31. Chapter 31

Chat: *clinging to Marinette* NO! You can't take her away!

LP: Chat, we've been over this, Marichat May is over.

Chat: NOT IT'S NOT! It can't be over! We still have people to thank.

Marinette: Chat, we already thanked the commenters.

Chat: Yeah, but what about the people who read this but _didn't _comment. Or the people who commented but they didn't log in so we call only call them _guest_?

Marinette: Chat...

Chat: What about the people who found this too late! And read it but loved it, but the story was already written? What about them, LP?

LP: Chat...

Chat: Don't they matter too?

LP:*sigh* Yes, Chat. They matter. You know that, but what can we do?

Chat: Well...we...we...um...

Marinette: How about a sneak peek?

Chat: Sneak peek? For what?

Marinette: For LP's next Miraculous FanFic!

LP: That's a great idea, Mari!

Chat: The next one's about me, right?

LP: They're all about you.

Chat: And there's a reveal?

LP: As always.

Chat: And we start dating?

LP: Well, that bits actually complicated this time...

Chat: Is it the one with BUNNIX?

LP: Yep. That one.

Marinette: Oooooh...I really like that one!

Chat: ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT!

LP: We'll need a disclaimer.

Chat: *serious teleprompter voice* Ladies and Gentlemen. The following is a sneak peek of a fanfiction that takes place after the latest episode of Miracuolous Ladybug: Bunnix. If you have not seen this episode, you suck.

Marinette & LP : CHAT!

Chat: *ignoring them* Stop reading this story and go get caught up. I'll wait.

LP: Seriously, Chat?

Chat: What? It's on youtube. Moving on. We would like to present an excerpt from LP's upcoming fanfic Chat in Time!

LP: That is most definitely NOT the title!

Chat: Then what is the title?

LP: I haven't decided yet.

Chat: Chat in Time it is!

LP: *sigh* Alright. The _working _title is "Chat in Time". Subject to change.

Chat: And now...the sneak peek!

Marinette: YAY!

**Chat in Time**

Chat Noir rolled as he fell and the left side of his head burst into pain as it hit the pavement.

"GAAAAH!" He cried out. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred.

_Did it work? _he wondered as he gave his body a moment to recover. He listened but didn't hear any battle sounds. Then, off in the distance, he heard a crash.

Opening his eyes, he noted his vision had returned. There was no sign of Ladybug, Bunnix, or Mr. Rat. He got to his feet and glanced all around. In fact, there was no one. There was another loud crash and Chat looked off towards the west. Sure enough, he spied a familiar yo-yo flying through the air.

_Guess it didn't work then, _he noted as he took off towards Ladybug. _Did she really just leave me behind?_

He arrived just in time to see Ladybug grab hold of Mr. Rat's umbrella with her yo-yo. Bunnix was no where in sight, but that only made since she had already used her powers. Ladybug pulled back and it went flying in the air. On instinct, Chat called upon cataclysm and caught the umbrella, releasing the akuma.

"About time you showed up, Chat!" she chided as she caught the akuma and purified it.

"Excuse me, milady, but I have perfect timing."

"Sure, Chat." she said, as her earrings beeped. "I'm almost out of time, do you think you can talk to him?"

"No problem. I'll handle it." He said with a smile. "I'll see you later, bugaboo?"

"In your dreams, Chat."

Chat chuckled under his breath as she took off. He quickly went and helped Mr. Ramier to his feet. After taking care of the civilian, Chat found an alley and de-transformed. He gave some cheese to Plagg and then headed out.

As Adrien arrived at the park, he spied Marinette sitting and sketching in her book. He smiled to himself and headed over. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Marinette,"

"GAH!" she cried as she jumped, turning so that Adrien could see her beautiful face. "Adrien...what...?"

He quickly silenced her by firmly placing his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, savoring the scent of strawberries and croissants. He pulled back and smiled at her. But when he saw her panicked face, he frowned.

"What's wrong, bugaboo?" he questioned, unsure why she was responding like this. She usually melted every time he kissed her. "Did Mr. Rat do something to you? Are you hurt?"

"A...Adrien? But you're...you're...London," she stammered, pushing him away. The sketch book fell between them and Adrien reached to pick it up. "You're supposed to be in London! And then you...you...kissed me! Why...are you kissing me? I mean...it's not like I didn't like it but..."

As Marinette continued stammering, her voice seemed to fade as Adrien studied what she had been sketching. He recognized it as the outfit she had designed after watching his show in London a few months ago. She had told him how he had been the inspiration for it. The memory was clear in his mind as she went over all the details with him while they were curled up together on her balcony above the bakery. Yet, this picture wasn't the finished project he remembered. It looked as if Marinette had just started it.

"And...bugaboo...since when do you call me..." Marinette stopped and Adrien looked back up at her. "Ch...Chat?"

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind. This wasn't the Marinette he was dating. This was the Marinette from three months ago who had a huge crush on him. This was the Marinette who couldn't tell him about her feelings. This was the Marinette who didn't know he was Chat Noir.

"Oh, shit," he muttered as he realized what had happened. "I fell through that stupid rabbit hole."


End file.
